poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Poptropica
Poptropica, also known as Poptropica Worldwide 'is an online, role-play browser game created by Jeff Kinney, and Family Education Network for kids ages 6-15. It is owned by the Family Education Network, a subsidiary of Pearson Education. This ownership gave them free advertisement, and in turn, Poptropica does the same. Poptropica Worldwide is the owner of FunBrain.com. In the game, players, called Poptropicans travel to different islands and complete quests on the islands. So far there are forty-three islands released on Poptropica and over 500,000,000 Poptropicans. Poptropica creates a lot of merchandise, including the Poptropica Blimp toy and many outfits, all of which are sold at the Poptropica Shop. They also make action figures, plush models, and "Pocketeers," which are two-inch toys. Video Games So far, Poptropica has created one video game, called Poptropica Adventures for the Nintendo DS. There is also a 3DS copy of the game playable on the 3DS. Planet Poptropica '''Planet Poptropica '''is the planet in which most of the quests take place, however some quests take place in outer space, it also looks very different from planet Earth. Inhabitants Many creatures inhabit Poptropica. Here is an incomplete list of some of the unusual inhabitants of Poptropica. *Poptropicans *Giant Spiders *Giants *Great Booga Shark *A strange humanoid bunny *A meteorite that grants amazing super-powers *Plug-Bots *Spirits of tribal leaders *Nabooti Totem (Alien) *Invader Bot *Mechanical Mouse *A cyborg *Merlin *Sphinx *Satyrs *Minotaur *Cerberus *Strange crocodile-like creature *Sea Monsters *Plant Monsters *Bigfoot *Jersey Devil *Loch Ness Monster *Chupacabra *Dragons *Spirits *White Whale *Vampires *Dryads *Elves *Goblins *Nokken *Trolls *Oompa Loompas *Zomberries *Seemingly Sentient Viruses List of Islands Released on Poptropica As of September 2014, there are 40 islands released. Timeline Below is the list of Islands that are released or soon to be released on Poptropica: 2007 Early poptropica island.png|'1st Shark_tooth_island.png|'2nd' Time_tangled_island.png|'3rd' 2008 24_carrot_island.png|'4th' Super_power_island.png|'5th' Spy_island.png|'6th' Nabooti_island.png|'7th' 2009 Big_nate_island.png|'8th' Astro_knights_island.png|'9th' Counterfeit_island.png|'10th' 2010 Reality_tv_island.png|'11th' Mythology_island.png|'12th' Skullduggery_island.png|'13th' Steamworks_island.png|'14th' Great_pumpkin_island.png|'15th' 2011 Cryptids_island.png|'16th' Wild_west_island.png|'17th' Wimpy_wonderland_island.png|'18th' Red_dragon_island.png|'19th' Shrink Ray Island.gif|'20th' Mystery_train_island.png|'21st' Gameshow_island.png|'22nd' GhostStoryLogoInfo.jpg|'23rd' 2012 SOS_Island.png|'24th' VampiresCurse_Island/2.png|'25th' TwistedThicketLogo.jpg|'26th' PG2013.jpg|'27th' wimpyBoardwalk-logo.png|'28th' Lunar Colony Island Logo.png|'29th' SuperVillain-logo.png|'30th'|link=Super Villain Island CharlieChocolateFactory-logo.png|'31st' Zomberryisland.png|'32nd' 2013 nightwatchislandlogo.png|'33rd' Back-lot-logo.png|'34th'|link=Back Lot Island Virus Hunter Island.png|'35th' PG2013.jpg|'36th' Mocktropica Logo.png|'37th' 2014 MonsterCarnivalDarkBlue.png|'38th' Survival_Dark_Logo.png|'39th' MissionAtlantis_Logo.png|'40th' PoptropiCon-dark-blue.png|'41th' Arabian Nights Islands Temp.png|'42nd' 2015 Galactic Hot Dogs Island.png|'43rd' Islands The trailer for EP, ST, TT, 24C, SP, SI, NB, and BN Early Poptropica Shark Tooth Time Tangled The trailer for TT 24 Carrot Super Power Spy Nabooti Big Nate Astro Knights The trailer for AK Counterfeit The trailer for CF Reality TV The trailer for RTV Mythology The trailer for MI Skullduggery The trailer for SD Steamworks The trailer for SW Great Pumpkin Cryptids The trailer for CT Wild West Wimpy Wonderland The trailer for WMP Magic Tree House: Red Dragon The trailer for RD Shrink Ray The trailer for SR Mystery Train The trailer for MT Game Show The trailer for GMS Ghost Story The trailer for GST S.O.S The trailer for SOS Vampire's Curse The trailer for VC Twisted Thicket The trailer for TWT Poptropolis Games The trailer for PG Wimpy Boardwalk The trailer for WB Lunar Colony The trailer for LC Super Villain The trailer for SV Charlie and the Chocolate Factory The trailer for CCF Zomberry The trailer for ZB Night Watch The trailer for NW Back Lot The trailer for BL Virus Hunter The trailer for VH Mocktropica The trailer for MKT Monster Carnival The trailer for MC Survival The trailer for SRV Mission Atlantis The trailer for MA PoptropiCon The trailer for PC Arabian Nights Acronyms/Initials Medallion Island medallions can be earned by doing the island's quest. Once you did, you will receive a Medallion as well as 50 credits. Main Streets The first street you see when you landed on a island is called Main Street. Main Street can be found on every island. The Poptropica Blimp and Multiplayer Rooms can be found on the Main Street. Here are the Main Streets of some Islands: EPMS.jpg|'Early Poptropica' STMS.jpg|'Shark Tooth' TTMS.jpg|'Time Tangled' 24CMS.jpg|'24 Carrot' SPMS.jpg|'Super Power' SIMS.jpg|'Spy Island' NBMS.jpg|'Nabooti' BNMS.jpg|'Big Nate' AKMS.jpg|'Astro-Knights' CFMS.jpg|'Counterfeit' RealityTVMainStreet.jpg|'Reality TV' MIMS.jpg|'Mythology' SDMS.jpg|'Skullduggery' SWMS.jpg|'Steamworks' GPMS.jpg|'Great Pumpkin' CTMS.jpg|'Cryptids' WWMS.jpg|'Wild West' WMPMS.jpg|'Wimpy Wonderland' RDMS.jpg|'Red Dragon' SRMS.jpg|'Shrink Ray' MTMS.jpg|'Mystery Train' GMSMS.jpg|'Game Show' GSTMS.jpg|'Ghost Story' SOSMS.jpg|'S.O.S' VCMS.jpg|'Vampire's Curse' TWTMS.jpg|'Twisted Thicket' PGMS.jpg|'Poptropolis Games' BoardwalkPoster (1).png|'Wimpy Boardwalk' Lunar Colony Island Main Street.jpg|'Lunar Colony' download.jpg|'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' Multiplayer Rooms Multiplayer Rooms are rooms where you can chat or challenge other players head-to-head. Nearly every island have their own Multiplayer Room. Below is the list of most of the island Multiplayer Rooms: Antagonists/Villains There's a few islands in Poptropica with the main quest to defeat villains. Not every island has a villain, but some of them may have more than one villain. Below is a list of each island's villain(s): , the first villain in Poptropica]] , one of the first Poptropica Bosses]] , Poptropica Creators' Blog Best Villain Winner in 2011]] *24 Carrot Island **Dr. Hare *Super Power Island **Betty Jetty **Copy Cat **Crusher **Ratman **Sir Rebral **Speeding Spike *Spy Island **Director D *Nabooti Island **Vince Graves *Astro-Knights Island **Binary Bard *Counterfeit Island **Black Widow *Reality TV Island **Reality TV Competitors *Mythology Island **Medusa **Zeus *Skullduggery Island **Captain Crawfish *Steamworks Island **The Plant Monsters *Great Pumpkin Island **The Red Baron *Cryptids Island **Gretchen Grimlock *Wild West Island **El Mustachio Grande **Mustachio Gang *Wimpy Wonderland Island **The Whirley Street Kids *Red Dragon Island **The Shogun *Shrink Ray Island **Mr. Silva *Mystery Train Island **Mademoiselle Moreau *Game Show Island **Holmes *Ghost Story Island **Magistrate Henry Flatbottom *Vampire's Curse Island **Count Bram *Twisted Thicket Island **The Developer *Poptropolis Games Island **The Ancient Wrestler *Wimpy Boardwalk Island **Boardwalk Teenagers *Super Villain Island **Zeus **Captain Crawfish **Binary Bard **Black Widow **Dr. Hare *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island **Fickelgruber **Prodnose **Slugworth *Zomberry Island **Zomberries **Samuel Brains *Night Watch Island **Preston Wilhelm *Virus Hunter Island **CC13 Influenza *Poptropolis Games Island 2013 **The Ancient Wrestler *Mocktropica Island **Mega Fighting Robots *Monster Carnival Island **Ringmaster Raven Mini-Islands Also called Non-Island. Mini-Islands are quest that looks like the island quests, but shorter and usually easier. The Mini-Islands can be bought on Poptropica Store with various prices. However, since late 2011, the Mini-Islands would not cost any credits. Below is a list of Mini-Islands released on Poptropica : * Haunted House * Dr. Hare's Secret Lab * Earth Day * Legendary Swords There's also a Mini-Island play called Blimp Adventure. You must buy the Poptropica Blimp first on Toys R Us to get the redeem code. Bonus Quest |right]]Since December 2011, Poptropica has been releasing bonus quests for members. The bonus quest can be unlocked when you finish selected islands. As for now, the islands that have Bonus Quest are: *S.O.S Island *Vampire's Curse Island *Twisted Thicket Island *Poptropolis Games Island *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island *Wimpy Boardwalk Island *Lunar Colony Island *Super Villain Island *Zomberry Island Poptropica has stopped releasing Bonus Quests since they have started making episode Islands. Island Restart Starting July 6, 2011, Poptropica started allowing players to replay islands, while keeping all the Island Medallions they had already earned. After you finished the island numerous times, you'll still get the statistics.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/07/announcing-island-restart.html To restart an island, you can click on the map icon at the top right of the screen. The Restart Island button located at the bottom-left of the screen. Trivia * Poptropica was officially launched September of 2007. * As of October 19th of 2012, Poptropica has had over 498 million users. * In early 2010, the Poptropica team added membership for Poptropica users to have an upgraded access to exclusive items from the Poptropica Store, and to play on islands before their release to non-members. In August of 2014, they allowed members to access a beta island, Poptropica Land, where they are able to play with special idealistic tools, costumes, etc., for their enjoyment, even if they will not be used in future islands. External Links *Poptropica Website *Poptropica Island Tour *Poptropica Creator's Blog *Poptropica on Google Plus *Poptropica on Youtube *Poptropica on Facebook *Poptropica on Twitter *The Mews Foundation Website References ay, Category:Poptropica Category:Early Poptropica Island Category:Shark Tooth Island Category:Time Tangled Island Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Super Power Island Category:Spy Island Category:Nabooti Island Category:Big Nate Island Category:Astro-Knights Island Category:Counterfeit Island Category:Reality TV Island Category:Mythology Island Category:Skullduggery Island Category:Steamworks Island Category:Great Pumpkin Island Category:Cryptids Island Category:Wild West Island Category:Wimpy Wonderland Category:Red Dragon Island Category:Mystery Train Island Category:Game Show Island Category:Ghost Story Island Category:S.O.S. Island Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Twisted Thicket Island Category:Poptropolis Games Island Category:Poptropolis Tribes Category:Wimpy Boardwalk Island Category:Lunar Colony Island Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Category:Super Villain Island Category:Zomberry Island Category:Night Watch Island Category:Back Lot Island Category:Virus Hunter Island Category:Mocktropica Island Category:Poptropica Forgotten Islands Category:Mini-Islands Category:Monster Carnival Island Category:Haunted House Category:Legendary Swords Category:Survival Island Category:Shrink Ray Island Category:Arabian Nights Island Category:Mission Atlantis Island Category:PoptropiCon Island Category:Bonus Quests Category:Common Rooms Category:Islands Category:Video Games Category:Minigames Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Galactic Hot Dogs Island